Dementoren Königin
by Becauseitsmezoe
Summary: Oneshot über ein Mädchen, dass bei den Dementoren aufgewachsen ist und dann, etwas verspätet nach Hogwarts kommt.


Stumm beobachtete ich die Szene, die

sich mir bot. Duzende Dementoren umkreisten die beiden

am Boden liegenden Gestalten. Bald war es so weit. Bald

würde man sie küssen. Und dann würden die beiden

Gestalten sterben. Harry Potter und Sirius Black. Ein

kaltes Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen. Ich

hätte die Dementoren aufhalten können. Aber ich wollte

nicht. Es lag in ihrer Natur sich so zu verhalten, wie

sie es gerade taten. Und gegen die Natur wollte ich

nicht vorgehen. Für niemanden hätte ich es getan.

Selbst wenn sie eines Tages versuchen sollten mich zu

töten, würde ich nichts unternehmen. Und deshalb stand

ich nun stumm im Gebüsch versteckt, als Harry Potter

seinen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Dementoren

führte. Links und rechts von mir waren ebenso zwei

dieser Kreaturen. Aber sie griffen mich nicht an.

Niemals würden sie das tun. Denn ich war ihre Königin.

Die Herrscherin über die dunkelsten Geschöpfe auf

Erden. Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, weshalb ich

nun tatenlos zusah. Denn ich war kalt. Eiskalt. Ich

hatte keinerlei Gefühle. Alles und jeder war mir egal.

Selbst der kurz bevorstehende Tod meines Vaters. Sirius

Black. Ich grinste als ich an die Umstände dachte,

durch welche ich entstanden war. Black war in Askaban

oftmals als Hund umhergestreift. Eines Tages hatte er

eine Gefangene gesehen. Und er hatte sich verliebt.

Jeden Tag ging er zu ihr und zeigte sich ihr auch als

Mensch. Die beiden wurden ein Paar und sie wurde

schwanger. Wir hätten sicher eine kleine glückliche

Familie im schrecklichsten Ort der Welt werden können,

aber so wie das Schicksal es wollte kam es anders.

Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und mein Vater

konnte mich nicht bändigen. Ganze 12 Jahre saß ich

zusammen mit ihm in seiner Zelle. Und in all diesen

Jahren wollte ich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Ich war ein wildes Kind gewesen. Zu

wild. Und mein Vater hatte mich irgendwann wie ein wildes Tier

behandelt. In jedem seiner Blicke lag ekel. Nicht ein

einziges Mal hatte ich erfahren was Liebe bedeutete.

Und dann war er ausgebrochen. Und hatte mich zurück

gelassen. In seiner düsteren grauen Zelle. An dem Ort,

an welchem die Dementoren mich dann fanden und bei sich

aufnahmen.

(Zeitsprung)

Kalt lachte ich auf. Die Idee war lächerlich. Nichts

als lächerlich. Wie konnte dieser alte Mann denken, ich

würde ihm helfen. Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ich half

nie jemandem. Was würde mir dass denn bringen? Meinte

der Zauberer mir gegenüber das wirklich ernst? Ich warf

ihm einen Blick zu. Seine Miene war eisern und

angespannt. Okay, er meinte es anscheinend wirklich

ernst. "Albus, ich werde dir bei deiner Suche nicht

helfen. Und ich werde auch nicht im Krieg mitmachen."

Klärte ich Albus Dumbledore auf. "Wieso nicht?" Fragte

er berechnend. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. "Wieso

sollte ich es denn tun?" Entgegnete ich mit einer

Gegenfrage. "Weil es menschlich ist, reicht dir nicht

als Antwort oder?" Stelle Dumbledore kühl fest. Ich

lachte. "Ich bin vielleicht ein Mensch, aber ich bin

nicht menschlich. Ich bin die Königin der Dementoren.

Die Königin der Angst und des Schreckens. Wenn du meine

Hilfe willst, will ich einen Deal." Dumbledore nickte.

Er überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: "Es tut mir leid,

aber zur Zeit fällt mir nichts ein, was ich dir bieten

könnte. Aber ich bin sicher, ich werde etwas finden. Da

ich dich später wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schaffen

werde zu kontaktieren habe ich eine Idee. Wie wäre es,

wenn du, bis ich einen Deal vorschlagen kann, hier im

Schloss wohnst?"

(Zeitsprung)

Es herrschte Stille. Lehrer sowie Schüler starrten mich

an. Natürlich taten sie das. Es war immerhin nicht

gerade normal, dass eine 15 jährige neben Dumbledore in

der Mitte des Lehertisches saß. Ich hatte Dumbledore

zugestimmt. Mich hatte es schon immer interessiert, wie

andere gleichaltrige lebten. Nach dem Essen sollte ich

sogar in eines der Häuser eingeteilt werden. Wie wusste

ich nicht. Dumbledore hatte es mir nicht verraten

wollen. Aber ich würde es früh genug herausfinden.

Während dem Essen beobachtete ich die Schüler. Und

dafür hatte ich viel Zeit. Ich hatte nicht vor zu

essen. Ich aß allgemein wenig. Ich brauchte es nicht.

Denn wie schon gesagt, ich war nicht mehr menschlich.

Die Jahre hatten mich verändert. Psychisch und

physisch. Am stärksten merkte man es an meiner Haut.

Sie war eiskalt. Mein Blick glitt von einem Schüler zum

nächsten. Und dann entdeckte ich ihn. Harry Potter. Der

Junge der Überlebte. Oder einfach mein Cousin. Mein

Cousin den mein Vater mehr mochte als mich. Langsam

erhob ich mich. Sofort lagen alle Blicke auf mir. Ich

grinste. "Harry?" Fragte ich? "Harry Potter?" Ich

konnte seine Verwirrung sehen. "Ja?" Seine Stimme

zitterte. Auch wenn niemand außer Dumbledore wusste,

wer ich war, machte schon alleine meine Ausstrahlung

Angst. Mit meiner bleichen, fast weißen Haut, den

schwarzen Augen, den schwarzen zerzausten Locken und

meiner schwarzen Kleidung wirkte ich düster. "Wir geht

es dem Hund?" Meine Stimme klang lieb und nett. Fast

wie die eine Kindes. Doch jeder hörte den bösartigen

Hinterton. Schock breitete sich in Harrys Augen aus. Er

stotterte. Aber kein Wort verließ seine Lippen. "Nun

gut. Wenn du mir schon nicht Antworten willst, richte

ihm doch aus, dass die kleine Cani noch lebt." Ich

klimperte einige Male mit meinen schwarzen Wimpern,

dann ließ ich mich zurück auf den Stuhl gleiten. Cani

war der Name gewesen, mit dem Sirius mich immer

angesprochen hatte. Wie viele in der Familie Black

wurde ich nach einem Stern benannt. Canicula. Neben mir

spürte ich Dumbledores stechenden Blick. Er wusste nur

wer ich jetzt war. Nicht wer ich einmal gewesen war. Und das war auch gut so!

Langsam ging das Essen zu Ende zu. Dumbledore stand auf

und schritt nach vorne. "Liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen.

Euch allen ist sicher bereits das reizende Mädchen" er

deutete auf mich "aufgefallen. Ihr fragt euch sicher

wer sie ist. Nunja. Sie ist eine neue Schülerin. Auch

wenn sie dafür ein wenig zu spät kommt, wird sie ab dem

heutigen Tage unterrichtet werden." Ich zischte wütend

auf und sprang von meinem Stuhl, so dass dieser

scheppernd zu Boden fiel. "Albus! Das hattest du mir

nicht gesagt!" Ich war wütend. Indem er mich

unterrichten ließ, zeigte er, dass er über mir stand!

"Beruhig dich. Ich weiß, dass du keinen Unterricht

nötig hast. Nie würde ich das anzweifeln Eure Hoheit."

Lachte er spöttisch. Sauer funkelte ich ihn an. Ergeben

hob er die Hände. "Na gut. Ich lass es. Komm doch jetzt

bitte hier her und setzt dich. Der Hut wird entscheiden

in welches Haus du kommst." Ein Wink mit seinem

Zauberstab und ein alter Stuhl mit einem alten Hut

darauf, erschien. Gereizt schritt ich darauf zu und hob

den Hut an. Vorsichtig lies ich ihn mir über die Haare

gleiten. "Bitte sprich laut, bei diesem Mädchen will

ich mitreden dürfen" flüsterte Dumbledore. Angespannt

wartete ich. Dann fing der Hut laut an zu sprechen.

"Schwierig, schwierig. Äußerst schwierig. Auf den

ersten Blick hin würde ich Slytherin sagen, aber nein

nein. Slytherin wäre eine fatale Entscheidung.

Ravenclaw vielleicht... Albus was meinst du denn?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Auch ich hätte von Slytherin

abgeraten. Ebenso kommt Gryffindore nicht in Frage.

Hufflepuff geht gar nicht. Ihr Charakter passt nicht.

Ich sehe nur Ravenclaw als Möglichkeit." Es herrschte

Stille. Es war interessant zuzuhören, aber ich wollte

nicht nach Ravenclaw. "Lieber Hut und Albus. Was

spricht den gegen Gryffindor?" Albus schwieg. Ebenso

der Hut. Langsam nervte es mich. "Bekomm ich noch eine

Antwort!" Zischte ich wütend. Dumbledore räusperte

sich. "Gryffindor... Das ist kompliziert zu erklären."

Dumbledore schaute zu Boden. Ich grinste. Natürlich

wusste ich, wieso sie mich nicht dorthin lassen

wollten. Harry hatte Probleme mit Dementoren. Er

fürchtete sie. Und ich war ihre Königin. In dem sie

mich nicht nach Gryffindor lassen wollten, schützen sie

Harry. Aber solange sie es nicht sagten, konnte ich tun

und lassen, was ich will. "Na gut, wenn ihr es nicht

erklären könnt, kann es keinen wichtigen Grund geben."

Ich stand auf und verbeugte mich Richtung

Gryffindortisch. "Darf ich mich vorstellen? Cani, dir

Tochter des Hundes. Eli, die Königin der Angst. Und

eine neue Gryffindor."

(Zeitsprung)

"Was meintest du? Wer bist du?" Harry war angespannt.

Starr stand er im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum vor mir.

Ron und Hermine waren auch noch da. Die anderen Schüler

waren bereits schlafen gegangen. Ich lächelte. Mir war

bewusst gewesen, dass Harry meine Worte mehr Verwirren

würden als alle anderen. "Harry. Ich wurde als Tochter

deiner lieben Patenonkels, mit dem Namen Canicula,

geboren." Ich streckte mich. "Sirius hat keine

Tochter!" Seine Stimme war wütend. "Wenn du meinst. Du

kannst ihn ja gerne fragen." Murrte ichgelangweilt. Ich

stand auf und wollte gehen, doch Hermine hielt mich

auf. "So wie du alles erzählst, hört es sich an, als

wärst du nicht mehr Canicula. Wer bist du?" Ich

grinste. Dieses Mädchen war schlau. "Wie schon vorhin

gesagt bin ich Eli, die Königin der Angst. Oder einfach

nur Elektra." Hermine schaute nachdenklich. "Königin

der Angst? Wie meinst du das?" "Das werdet ihr

vielleicht verstehen, wenn ihr mit dem Hund über mich

gesprochen habt." Hermine wollte noch etwas erwidern,

aber bevor sie zu Wort kommen konnte, drehte ich mich

um und lief in meinen Schlafsaal.

(Zeitsprung)

Müde lieg ich Richtung Gemeinschaftsraumausgang. Ich

hatte mich dazu entschieden, doch den Unterricht zu

besuchen. Ich hatte eh nichts besseres zu tun. Ich

hatte fast die Fette Dame erreicht, als ich aufgehalten

wurde. "Eli! Warte!" Schrie eine Stimme. Ich blieb

stehen, doch drehte mich nicht um. Wer auch immer mit

mir reden wollte, sollte sich vor mich stellen. Ich

hörte hastige Schritte und schon erschien ein Rotschopf

vor mir. Er grinste. Seine Augen leuchteten gespannt.

Meine Lippen waren zusammengepresst. Meine Augen

blickten kalt. "Ich glaube, ein Lächeln würde dir

tausendmal oder sogar noch viel mehr besser stehen."

Erklärte er stolz auf seine Erkenntnis, wie ein kleines

Kind. Abwartend schaute ich ihn an. Kam noch was? Oder

war das alles? Sein freudiger Gesichtsausdruck wurde

nachdenklich. "Wusstest du, dass du gestern wirklich

vielen Angst gemacht hast?" Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur

Seite und sah ihn kritisch an. Was wollte er? "Hmm

naja... Mir hast du aber keine Angst gemacht. Du

solltest vielleicht noch mal ein bisschen üben gehen,

um dein Inneres wirklich zu verdecken." Das meinte der

doch jetzt nicht ernst! "Also meinst du, du weißt wie

ich wirklich bin?" Fragte ich kühl. "Klar weiß ich

das." "Sag." Befahl ich. Doch er schüttelte nur

grinsend den Kopf. "Die Königin der Angst. Ich bin

nicht die Angst. Ich muss dir nicht gehorchen." Stellte

er lachend fest. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Er

nervte. Aber irgendwie war er mir sympathisch. Er war

anders. Ein besonderer Mensch. Aber ein Idiot. Ein sehr

großer Idiot. "Was willst du von mir?" Zischte ich

leise. Er grinste. "Wir wollen dich besser kennen

lernen. Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor in den

Unterricht zu gehen oder?" Fragte er skeptisch und hob

die linke Augenbraue. Irgendwie sah das lustig aus. Ich

hätte gerne geschmunzelt aber ich schaute ihn weiterhin ausdruckslos an. "Wir? Sprichst du von dir etwa schon

in der Mehrzahl? Wunder würde es mich ja nicht." Ich

konnte ein Zucken meiner Mundwinkel nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Okay, vielleicht war er doch kein so großer Idiot. Aber

ein Idiot würde er bleiben. Zumindest ein kleiner.

"Nein. Ich meine meinen Zwillingsbruder und mich."

Lachte er. Was? Der kleine Idiot mal zwei? Zwei kleine

Idioten... Hilfe... "Also königliche Hoheit, wollen Sie

den Tag mit uns verbringen?" Fragte er. Ich schaute in

seine Augen. Ein wunderschönes Braun. Gab es das dann

auch zwei mal? Nein. Es war viel zu schön es musste

einzigartig sein. Es war so rein und vollkommen und

bezaubernd und... Eine Hand wirbelte vor meinem Gesicht

herum. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um meine Gedanken zu

klären. Hatte ich gerade wirklich über diese

wunderschönen... Nein! Über die völlig normalen

durchschnittlichen Augen geschwärmt? Verdammt! Ich war

doch kalt! Ich musste kalt bleiben! "Also?" Riss mich

der Junge abermals aus meinen Gedanken. Verwirrt nickte

ich, ohne über die Konsequenzen nach zu denken. "Cool!

Dann komm mal mit!" Er packte mich am Handgelenk und

zog mich hinter sich her. "Ich bin übrigens Fred!" Rief

er mir über seine Schulter zu.

(Zeitsprung)

Nun lebte ich schon seit einigen Wochen in Hogwarts.

Und bereits in dieser Zeit, hatte ich es geschafft, von

fast alles gehasst zu werden. Die erste Woche, war ich

brav in den Unterricht gegangen, doch schnell hatte ich

gemerkt, dass die Lehrer nichts konnten. Die Dementoren

hatten mich unterrichtet und mit meinem Wissen war ich

stärker als alle Lehrer. Und das hatte ich ihnen auch

gezeigt. Jetzt ging ich gar nicht mehr in den

Unterricht. Es wäre reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen.

Aber nicht nur die Lehrer hassten mich deswegen. Nein

auch die Ravenclaws, da sie merkten, dass ich schlauer

war als sie.

Die Huffelpuffs hassten mich nicht direkt. Sie kamen

nur nicht meiner kalten Art zurecht und mieden mich.

Die Slytherins hatten oft versucht sich mit mir

anzufreunden, doch jedes Mal hatte ich ihnen klar und

deutlich gezeigt, dass ich sie nicht wollte.

Und die Gryffindors... Nunja. Ich nervte sie. Sie waren

es ja auch, die die meisten Zeit mit mir verbrachten.

Ich hatte bisher nur zwei Freunde gefunden. Fred und

George Weasly. Ich grinste als ich an sie dachte. Ich

war am Anfang wirklich kalt zu den beiden gewesen.

Nachdem mich Fred mehr oder weniger freiwillig

mitgezerrt hatte, hatte ich tatsächlich den ganzen Tag

mit den beiden verbracht. Und ich hatte recht gehabt!

Georges Augen waren nicht annähernd so toll gewesen wie

die von seinem Bruder. Man! Ich driftete schon wieder

ab! Was hatten diese dummen Augen nur in mir ausgelöst!

Eli! Es sind nur Augen. So oft ging ich diesen Satz in

meinem Kopf durch. Aber naja. Auf jeden Fall war ich

den ganzen Tag bei Ihnen gewesen. Zu Beginn war es

etwas seltsam gewesen. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, wie ich

mich in der Gegenwart des Idioten und seines nicht ganz

so idiotischen Bruders verhalten sollte. Aber mit der

Zeit hatte meine innere Blockade angefangen zu

bröckeln. Und dann hatte ich einfach mitgemacht. Es

ging nicht anders. Ich hatte also angefangen mit ihnen

herum zu albern und vernünftig mit ihnen zu reden. Wir

waren tatsächlich Freunde geworden. Selig lächelte ich,

als ich an die beiden dachte.

"Eli bist du noch da?" Lachte George. Verwirrt schlug

ich die Augen auf. War ich tatsächlich weggedöst?

Verschlafen gähnte ich. Solange hatte ich nicht mehr

wirklich geschlafen. Durch die Dementore hatte ich mich

stark verändert. Ich hatte geschafft einige menschliche

Seiten abzulegen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich wieder

geschlafen hatte. Ich spürte wie sehr ich es vermisst

hatte. Ich lächelte und setze mich auf. In meinem Haar

hing Gestrüpp. Ich strich hindurch, doch Fred lachte

nur. "Komm her Prinzessin. Ich mach das." Bot er an und

setze sich im Schneidersitz hinter mich. Ich spürte

seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken. Ich genoss Freds

Wärme. Ich selbst hatte ja keine. Schon oft war den

Zwillingen aufgefallen, wie kalt ich war. Aber immer

wenn sie fragten, meinte ich, dass es halt schon immer

bei mir so wäre und ich nicht wüsste warum. "George?

Kannst du Musik anmachen?" Ich liebte Musik. Und schon

Sekunden später hörte ich die wunderschönen Klänge. Ich

kannte das Lied nicht. Aber eine Zeile brannte sich in

mein Gedächtnis ein. "Are you looking down apon me? Are

you proud of who I am?" Wie jeder Tag mit den

Zwillingen, wurde dieser auch einzigartig. Wir redeten

durchgehend. Wir lachten viel. Wir alberten viel herum.

Aber viel zu schnell war der Tag zu Ende.

(Zeitsprung)

Ich sollte keine Freunde finden. Ich sollte keine

Freunde haben! Meine Gedanken schrieen mich an. Sie

waren wütend auf mich. Ich war die eiskalte Königin der

Dementoren. Mein Verstand kämpfte gegen mein Herz. Und

ich stand zwischen den beiden und bekam von allen

Seiten die scharfen Messerstiche ab. Ich hatte vieles

getan um meine menschliche Seite zu verlieren doch

durch die Zwillinge bekam ich wieder Gefühle. Vorallem

durch Fred. Ach Fred... Er war so... Stopp! Meine

Gedanken schrieen laut auf. Sie verfluchten mein

schwaches Herz. Der Kampf in meinem Innersten tobte.

Schon lange, hatte ich ihn kommen sehen und nun war es

so weit. Mein Gewissen überkam mich. Es prallte gegen

mich. Warf mich in einen wild aufbrausenden Ozean

meiner Gedanken und versuchte mich zu ertränken

Die Dementoren hatten mir vieles beibringen können,

doch eine Sache hatte ich nie von ihnen bekommen.

Freundschaft. Und jetzt, wo ich Freunde hatte, wurde

mir bewusst wie wichtig sie mir waren und was ich all

die Jahre verpasst hatte. Ich würde nicht ewig hier

bleiben können. Dumbledore würde keinen Deal finden,

der mich zufrieden stellte und wenn ich zu lange blieb,

verlor ich meinen Ruf und die Kontrolle über die

Dementoren. Ich würde die Zwillinge verlassen müssen.

Ich würde Fred verlassen müssen. Oder ich opferte

meinen Stolz. Aber das ging nicht! Was hatte ich denn

außer ihm! "Du könntest Fred haben." Flüsterte mein

Herz. Aber nein! Fred war ein Mensch! Nur ein Mensch.

Menschen können einen verletzen! Menschen können zu

viel Macht über einen haben! Genau wie mein... Nein!

Nicht an ihn denken! Denk bloß nicht an ihn. Wütend

unterdrückte ich einen Aufschrei. Ich zitterte am

ganzen Körper. Fred würde nicht ewig bleiben! Ich

musste mich damit abfinden! Und sowieso! Er empfand nur

Freundschaft für mich. Sonst nichts. Absolut nichts.

Null. Oder täuschte ich... Nein! Mach dir keine

Hoffnung Eli! Eine Träne verließ meinen Augenwinkel und

rollte über meine Wange. Ich schluchzte. Alles wurde zu

viel für mich. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich wollte

nicht wieder zurück nach Askaban. Etwas in mir sträubte

sich dagegen. Es war wie ein Tier. Es raste vor Wut.

Und in seinem Eifer meinen Verstand zu besiegen, bohrte

es seine langen Klauen in genau diesen. Mein Verstand,

meine klaren Gedanken, schwanden. Mein Herz siegte.

Meine Gefühle siegten. Das Biest hatte gewonnen. Ich

würde nicht nach Askaban zurückkehren. Dort wurde ich

zwar geschätzt, gefürchtet und respektiert, aber ich

war alleine. Ich wollte nicht alleine sein. Nie wieder.

Vielleicht war ich doch zu menschlich. Ich war immer zu

menschlich gewesen. Die Dementoren hatten es nicht

geschafft, mich gänzlich unmenschlich zu machen. Immer

mehr Tränen flossen meine Wangen hinab. Bildeten diese

irren Zickzacklinien auf meiner bleichen Haut. Ich saß

in meiner Ecke und weinte vor mich hin. Ich brauchte Jemanden! Fred... Oder im Notfall George... Aber

Fred... Fred war besser! So viel besser! Und er hatte

diese einzigartigen Augen... Aber auch so war er der

bessere. Er war einfach... Ich weiß es nicht! Er war

halt Fred!

Schnell stand ich auf. Mir wurde schwindelig. Mir war

klar, wie seltsam es für die anderen rüber kommen

musste, wenn dass eiskalte gemeine Mädchen

tränenüberströmt durch Schloss laufen würde, aber es

war mir egal. Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten.

Mit zitternden Beinen verließ ich also mein Versteck im

Wald und eilte zum Schloss. Es war Mittag. Überall

waren Schüler. Sie warfen mir verwirrte Blicke

hinterher. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten sie

über mich. Lachten mich aus. Sie hassten mich.

Ich beeilte mich. Wo waren sie! Wo waren Fred und

George. Ich war im Gemeinschaftssaal angekommen, doch

sah sie nicht. Er war komplett lehr. Natürlich war er

das. Es war Sommer. Hochsommer. Alle unternahmen etwas.

Ich schaute zurück zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ich würde sie eh nicht

finden. Schluchzend wand ich mich Richtung Treppen und

lief sie hinauf zu meinem Schlafsaal und ließ mich auf

mein Bett fallen. Die Dementoren hatten mich davor

gewarnt jemals Menschen zu nahe zu kommen. Ich hätte

auf sie hören sollen. Schluchzend brach ich zusammen.

Ich hatte nie gelernt mit Gefühlen umzugehen und nun

überrollten sie mich.

Ich hörte wie die Tür aufging und jemand hineinkam.

Wahrscheinlich waren es die anderen. Sie mussten

gesehen haben, dass ich hier her gerannt war und fanden

es witzig. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, sie wütend

hinauszuwerfen. Lediglich hob ich die Decke an und zog

sie mir über den Kopf. Aber ich täuschte mich. Durch

die dicke Decke hörte ich wie sich mir Schritte

näherten und dann fühlte ich eine warme Hand auf meiner

eiskalten Schulter. Reglos blieb ich liegen, bis mir

die mich schützende Decke sanft weggenommen wurde. Ich

drehte mich um. Es war Hermine. Sie lächelte mich

leicht an. "Komm mit runter. Fred und George sind auch

da. Sie machen sich Sorgen." Ich zitterte. Mir war

bewusst, dass ich nicht mitgehen sollte. Ich sollte weg

von Hogwarts. Zurück nach Askaban. Weg von meinen

Gefühlen, aber ich konnte nicht. Mein Herz weigerte

sich. Langsam stand ich auf und folgte Hermine

hinunter. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer. Ich

spürte den Zauber. Jemand musste den Eingang verhext

haben, so dass niemand hinein konnte. Nur Harry, Ron,

Fred und George waren da. Alle schauten mich an. Jetzt

wo ich meine Freunde sah, drehten meine Gefühle

gänzlich durch. Ich stürzte auf Fred und vergrub meinen

Kopf in seinem Tshirt. Er schlang seine Arme und mich

und hob mich hoch, trug mich zu einem Sessel und setze

sich mit mir. "Was ist denn los?" Fragte er. Ich

schluckte und schaute zu ihm. In seinen ach so

wundervollen Augen lag so viel Wärme. Neue Tränen

verließen meine Augen. Ich wollte das auch. Ich wollte

auch warm sein. Verdammt! Ich wollte menschlich sein.

"Hey. Nicht weinen. Alles ist gut. Jetzt sag mal was du

hast." George kam zu uns und kniete sich vor mich. Ich

antwortete nicht. "Sehts ein! Sirius hatte recht! Das

Mädchen ist einfach nur gestört!" Zische Ron. "Klappe!"

Fuhr George ihn an. In dem Moment wurde mir bewusst,

dass auch Fred und George wussten, wer ich war. Oder

zumindest wer ich einmal gewesen war. Und trotzdem

waren sie bei mir. Trotzdem nannten sie sich meine

Freunde. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl überkam mich.

"Eli, meine kleine wunderschöne eiskalte Prinzessin,.."

Fing Fred an, doch ich unterbrach ihn. "Nenn mich nicht

so! Ich will das nicht mehr sein!" "Aber du hast dich

doch selbst so genannt, es ist doch nichts schlimmes."

Fragte er verwirrt. Ich wollte antworten, doch eine

andere Stimme kam mir zuvor. Eine alte Stimme.

Dumbledores Stimme. Ich blickte auf und sah ihn im

Türrahmen stehen. "Nein Mister Weasly. Sie haben das

falsch verstanden. Sie alle hier haben das falsch

verstanden. Es ist nicht nur ein Name, den sie sich aus

langweile gegeben hat, sie..." Wütend sprang ich auf.

"Sei still Albus!" Ich war wütend! Wie konnte er es

wagen, ihnen zu erzählen, wer ich war! Wenn Fred es

wissen würde, würde er mich hassen! Nie mehr wäre Wärme

in den Blicken, die er mir zu warf! "Na gut Eli. Ich

sage nichts. Aber dafür erzählst du was los ist." Sagte

er bestimmend. Ich schüttelte stur den Kopf. Das konnte

er vergessen. "Nein Albus. Es geht dich nichts an.

Aber..." Ich stockte. Mir war eine Idee gekommen. Aber

sollte ich es wirklich machen? Ich würde meinen Ruf

verlieren. Ich würde meinen Stolz doch überwinden

müssen. Scharf zog ich die Luft ein. Ich musste. Ich

konnte nicht anders. "Ich weiß jetzt einen Deal." Auf

Dumbeldores Gesicht breitete sich Erstaunen aus. "Ich höre." Murmelte er verblüfft. "Ich werde dir helfen. Ich

werde im Krieg dabei sein und mein Gefolge in die

Schlacht führen. Wenn du mich hier bleiben lässt."

Erklärte ich eisig. Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion. Doch

es kam keine. Ängstlich schaute ich zu ihm Hoch. Wie

würde er reagieren. Wieso hatte er noch nicht reagiert!

Plötzlich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem alten

faltigen Gesicht aus. "Wieso willst du hier bleiben?"

Er stellte sich dumm. "Das weißt du ganz genau!"

Zischte ich sauer. Dumbeldore gluckste. "Ich will es

aber von dir hören. Sonst nehme ich den Deal nicht an

und du kannst sofort gehen." Sagte er ernst und sein

Gesicht wurde steinern. Zittrig atmete ich ein. Er war

so gemein! Wieso war er so gemein! Er wusste genau wie

sehr es mich schmerzte, es zuzugeben. Aber ich musste.

Ergeben blickte ich ihn an. "Ich will nicht zurück nach

Askaban. Ich will keines dieser Wesen sein. Ich will

ein Mensch sein. Ein Mensch mit menschlichen Gefühlen."

Ich schaute zu Boden. Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich

schwach und hilfslos. "Dann haben wir es also

tatsächlich geschafft." Lachte Fred. Verwirrt fuhr ich

herum.

(Zeitsprung)

"Ihr wusstet also alle die ganze Zeit über wer ich

war?" Fragte ich. "Ja." Antwortete Fred locker. "Schon

bevor ich hier war?" Grinsend nickte George.

"Dumbeldore hatte uns gesagt, das du kommen würdest.

Wir fünf," er zeigte auf sich, seinen Bruder, auf Harry

Ron und Hermine, "wussten von Anfang an Bescheid. Es

war geplant, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst und dich

mit uns anfreundest. Wir sollten dich dazu bringen

zu... Zu fühlen." Ich schaute zu Dumbledore. Er nickte.

"Dass heißt aber auch, ihr mögt mich gar nicht."

Flüsterte ich mit brüchiger Stimme. Tränen sammelten

sich in meinen Augen. Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Diese Freundschaft. War es wirklich nur ein Spiel

gewesen? "Doch! Natürlich mögen wir dich!" Entgegnete

Fred. "Du bist das tollste Mädchen, das ich kenne.

Glaub sowas nicht!" Ich blinzelte meine Tränen weg. Ich

lächelte leicht. Dann schlang ich ihm meine Arme um den

Hals und drückte mich an ihn. Wenn es so war, war

endlich alles gut. Ich war so glücklich in diesem

Moment. Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass ich

noch glücklicher sein konnte. Doch schon kurz darauf,

wurde ich eines besseren belehrt.

"Schau mich an Eli." Flüsterte Fred. Ich schaute zu

ihm. Er lächelte. Ich lächelte. Er grinste. "Wieso

das?" fragte ich leise. "Wieso nicht?" Murmelte Fred.

"Dein T-shirt ist bequem." Sein Grinsen wurde stärker.

"Gleich kannst du es wieder haben." Lachte er. "Wieso

erst gleich?" Fragte ich trotzig. Ich verstand gar

nichts. Trotzdem lächelte ich. "Weil ich dir noch was

zeigen will." Antwortete er. "Und was?" Wieso rückte er

nicht mit der Sprache raus? "Ein wundervolles Gefühl."

"Ich kenne das wundervollste Gefühl bereits." "Ach ja?"

"Ja!" "Und welches ist es?" "Freundschaft." "Nein."

"Was dann?" "Liebe." Ich verstand nicht. Doch dann

drückte er seine Lippen auf meine und ein unbekanntes

Gefühl überkam mich. Fred hatte recht. Es war

wunderschön. Es überströmte meinen ganzen Körper. Es

ließ mich Schwindel fühlen. Es ließ mich alles um und

vergessen. Es machte mich zum glücklichsten Mädchen.

(Zeitsprung)

Gemeinsam saßen wir auf der Lichtung. Es war eine

Lichtung in Mitten des verbotenen Waldes. Natürlich war

es und verboten, hier zu sein, aber es war uns egal. Zu

dritt saßen wir auf der Picknickdecke und aßen. Auch

ich. Ich hatte es mir wieder angewöhnt, wie ein

normaler Mensch zu essen. Oder besser gesagt, ich war

von Fred und George dazu gedrängt worden. Aber es war

okay für mich. Ich war immerhin ein Mensch und kein

Dementor.

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um mich und

ich wurde an eine starke Männerbrust gedrückt. Fred gab

mir einen kleinen Kuss auf den Scheitel. "Seit du

anfängst normal zu sein, bist du noch so viel toller

geworden." Nuschelte er. Ich musste grinsen, aber

trotzdem würde ich mir seine Worte so nicht gefallen

lassen. "Seit ich anfange normal zu sein? Ich bin doch

normal. Voll und ganz normal." Erklärte ich stolz. Auch

wenn ich Fred nicht sah, wusste ich, dass er

schmunzelte. Er drehte mich zu sich um und küsste mich.

Sofort erwiderte ich den Kuss. Er konnte so gut küssen!

Aber dann löste er sich von mir und enttäuscht sah ich

ihn an. Ich schob meine Unterlippe vor und riss die

Augen weit auf. Es war mein legendärer

ich-mach-dir-Schuldgefühle-Bluick. Fred musste lachen

und wuschelte mir durchs Haar. Ich kuschelte mich an

seine Brust. Er war perfekt wenn man kein Kissen hatte!

Den ganzen Abend verbrachten wir noch auf der Lichtung.

Als es dunkel wurde ging George und Fred und ich waren

alleine. Irgendwann verlies mein Kopf seine Brust und

ich legte mich auf die Decke. Ich schaute in den

dunklen Nachthimmel und beobachtete die Sterne. "Fred,

leg dich zu mir." Forderte ich ihn auf und er tat es.

Mit der einen Hand griff ich nach der seinen und mit

der anderen deutete ich gen Himmel. "Siehst du diesen

Stern?" fragt ich. Er bejahte. "Das ist Canicula. Mein

Namensgeber." Fred drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und auch

ich schaute ihn an. Er hob einw Hand und strich mir die

wilden Haare aus der Stirn. "Er ist wunderschön. Du

hast den Namen verdient." Wieder küsste er mich.

(Zeitsprung)

Zwei Jahre vergingen. Und auch wenn ich eine

wunderschöne Zeit mit Fred erlebt hatte, waren es waren

zwei düstere Jahre gewesen. Sirius starb. Ich hatte

mich mit ihm zwar nie wieder versöhnt, aber trotzdem

war es ein Schock für mich. Und Dumbledore starb. Es

wurde immer schwieriger die Dementoren zu bändigen. Und

immer wenn ich schlief oder abgelenkt war, entglitten

sie meiner Kontrolle und brachten Angst und Schrecken

in die Welt. Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus,

nur tatenlos zuzuschauen, und ich beschloss nach

Askaban zu gehen. Fred und die anderen sah ich kaum

noch und ich spürte, wie ich kurz davor war, wieder zu

diesem gefühllosen kalten Ungeheuer zu werden. Doch ich

kämpfte dagegen an. Die Zeit verging schleppend und

trostlos. Von der Außenwelt bekam ich kaum was mit.

Viel zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt die Dementoren

im Zaum zu halten. Damals war mir nie aufgefallen, wie

schrecklich sie waren, doch nun entsetze es mich. Doch

irgendwann näherte sich diese Zeit ihrem Ende zu. Ich

spürte es. Bald war es so weit. Bald würde der Krieg

beginnen.

(Zeitsprung)

Es sah wunderschön aus. Lichter funkelten in allen

Farben. Wenn man davon ein Foto machen würde und es

jemanden zeigen würde, würde die Person es mögen und

würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dass das, was auf dem

Foto abgebildet war, die wohl schrecklichste Schlacht

des Jahrhunderts war. Fotografiert aus mehreren hundert

Metern Höhe. Denn dort war ich, als der Krieg auf

Hogwarts begann. Hoch über dem Schloss wartete ich

gemeinsam mit meinem Heer aus Dementoren darauf, dass

ich angreifen konnte. Und dann war es soweit. Ich

verlies meine stille Traumwelt und schoss hinunter zu

Schloss. Die grauen todbringenden Kreaturen folgten

mir. Und dann lies ich sie los. Und wie wilde Bestien

schossen sie auf die Armeen der Totesser. Die ganze

Zeit bleib ich unter ihnen. Sie beschützen mich und ich

sorgte dafür, dass sie ausschließlich die Totesser

angriffen. Wie lange das alles so ging weiß ich nicht.

Irgendwann verlor ich mein Zeitgefühl. Und meine

Erinnerungen kommen erst ab dem Moment wieder, wo

Voldemort Harry in den Wald forderte. Der Kampf war

zwischenzeitig unterbrochen. Und diese Pause wollte ich

nutzen um Fred zu finden.

Ich drängte mich durch die Menschenscharren ins innere

des Schlosses. "Fred!" Ich schrie seinen Namen. Niemand

antwortete. Nur von einigen Personen bekam ich

mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte

sich in mir breit. "Fred!" Meine Stimme zitterte.

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Wo war er! Wo

verdammt noch einmal war er! Ich spürte einen Arm der

sich um mich schlang. Freudestrahlend drehte ich mich

um. Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich hatte

schon die schlimmsten Befürchtungen gehabt, aber da

stand er. Mein Freund. "Fred, ich habe habe mir schon

solche Sorgen gemacht!" Schrie ich ihn an und umarmte

ihn. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehnspitzen und wollte

ihn küssen, doch er drehte den Kopf weg. Jetzt viel mir

auf wie fertig er aussah. Sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.

Die Augen gerötet. Seine sonst so wunderschönen

Augen... Sie schimmerten nicht. Sie waren so anders.

Vertraut aber fremd. Seine Wangen von Tränen benetzt.

Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. "Eli, ich bin nicht

Fred. Ich bin George." Flüstere er mit brüchiger

Stimme. Mir wurde kalt und heiß zugleich. Meine Gefühle

spielten verrückt. "Wo ist Fred?" Hauchte ich zitternd.

Ich konnte die Antwort in Georges Augen lesen. Mir

wurde schwindelig und schlecht. Die Farben um mich

verblassten. Meine kleine finstere Welt brach in sich

zusammen. Ich schwankte. Georges Arme umschlungen mich

erneut und er stütze mich. "Ich bringe dich zu ihm."

Zusammen stolperten wir durch die Korridore und kamen

in der großen Halle an. "Eli, er lebt noch. Gerade

noch." Flüsterte George mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht.

Seine Worte zogen nur so an mir vorbei. Ich hörte sie,

aber realisierte sie nicht. Ich wollte nur noch zu ihm.

Ich wollte von ihm schützend in den Arm genommen werden

und erzählt bekommen, dass alles gut war. Aber es war

nicht alles gut. Nein. Ich musste zu Fred. Ich musste

für ihn da sein. Mit tauben Beinen wankte ich los. Doch

meine Sicht war von all den Tränen verschwommen. Ich

konnte ihn nicht sehen. Wieder half George mir. Stumm

führte er mich durch die Massen und ließ mich an einer

Stelle zu Boden gleiten. Verklärt sah ich die Umrisse

eines Menschen vor mir. Fred. Ich schluchzte und taste

nach seiner Hand. Sie war eiskalt. Er hatte nicht mehr

viel Zeit. "Fred. Hörst du mich?" Meine Stimme brach.

"Ja" es war ein raues Husten. Man konnte hören, dass es

bald vorbei war. "Bitte. Bleib bei mir. Verlass mich

nicht. Ich brauche dich doch hier. Ich... Ich liebe

dich." Es war das erste Mal, dass ich diese Worte

aussprach. Unscharf konnte ich ein sich bildendes

Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. "Ich liebe doch

auch Eli, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss gehen. Ich habe

es geschafft den Tod aufzuhalten... Er ließ mich

bleiben, bis du da bist, aber ich kann nicht bleiben."

In seiner Stimme hörte ich die Qualen die er durchlitt.

Jedes Wort bereitete ihm höllische Schmerzen. Aber er

nahm sie auf sich. Für mich. Wenn mir zuvor jemand

erzählt hätte, was passieren würde, hätte ich gedacht,

ich würde nun bebend und schreiend am Boden

zusammensacken. Aber so war es nicht. Ich war ruhig.

Sogar die Tränen wurden weniger und ich konnte Fred

klar und deutlich sehen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Seine wunderschönen Augen. Die Augen, welche das erste

an ihm waren, was ich geliebt hatte. Die Augen, die

mich schlussendlich an diesem einen Tag dazu gebracht

hatten, mit ihm zu gehen... "Eli?" Er keuchte. "Ja?"

Flüsterte ich. Langsam hob ich meine Hand und strich

ihm Asche und Blut vom Gesicht. Er war so schön. Und er

sah so friedlich aus. Nicht wie jemand der im Sterben

lag. Er war ein junger starker Mann. Er hatte sein

ganzes Leben vor sich. "Ich frage mich schon immer, ob

du Fähigkeiten besitzt, die die Dementoren haben." Ich

lächelte leicht. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber seine

Worte machten mich stolz. Er verbrachte seine letzen

Momente nicht damit sich über sein viel zu kurzes Leben

zu beklagen. Nein. Er wollte mich ablenken. "Ja, ich

habe welche. Ich kann küssen wie sie. Wenn ich will,

kann ich den Kuss des Dementors ausführen." Fred lachte

rau auf und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. "Du bist so

verdammt cool. Ich bin so froh, dich gekannt haben zu

dürfen. Ich liebe dich so sehr." Ich wusste nicht was

ich sagen sollte, aber es war nicht nötig. Fred redete

weiter. "Kannst du mir einen letzen Wunsch erfüllen

Eli?" "Jeden" ich zitterte. Ich hatte eine Vorahnung.

Eine sehr dunkle. "Küss mich. So wie die Dementoren es

tun. Nimm meine Seele in deiner auf. So kannst du ganz

zum Menschen werden. Es ist das was wir immer wollten.

Das wibei ich dir versucht habe zu helfen. Aber ich

werde es nicht zu Ende bringen können. Wenn du meine

Seele besitzt, wirst mich nicht mehr brauchen um zu

fühlen, da du meine Gefühle fühlen kannst. Und glaub

mir, sie sind verdammt stark." Ich lachte leicht. "Und

so werde ich immer bei dir bleiben. Wir werden für ewig

vereint sein." Ich nickte. Ich bebte am ganzen Körper.

Ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Nicht auf diese

schreckliche Art und Weiße. Aber es war sein Wunsch und

ich würde alles für ihn tun. "Ich liebe dich so sehr

Fred." Murmelte ich und beugte mich zu ihm hinunter.

Kurz bevor unsere Lippen sich berührten öffnete er

seine funkelten Augen. Und in ihnen konnte ich all die

Worte lesen, auf die ich verzweifelt gewartet hatte.

All die Worte, die ich mir für die Zukunft so sehr

gewünscht. Dort waren sie. Nicht ausgesprochen aber

dennoch klar und deutlich. Er liebte mich auch. Unser

letzter Kuss war der erste, bei dem wir uns in die

Augen schauten. Seine brauen Augen strahlten nur so vor

Leben. Und dann tat ich das worum er mich gebeten

hatte. Mit dem Atemzug, in dem ich seine Seele in mir

aufnahm schleuderte ich den kalten Teil meiner Seele

aus mir hinaus. Ich war frei. Ich spürte wie meine Haut

warm wurde. Ich war menschlich. Ich löste mich von

Fred. Seine Augen waren noch immer geöffnet, doch das

Leben, welches eben noch in ihnen geflackert war, war

erloschen. Doch noch immer waren sie wunderschön. Ich

hob meine Hand und schloss sie. Kalt und tot lag Fred

am Boden. Doch es war nur seine Hülle. Der wahre Fred

war noch da. Und er würde immer da sein. Er würde bis

zu meinem Tode bei mir bleiben. Ich lächelte. "Danke"

(Zeitsprung)

Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und kämmte mein langes

seidiges Haar. Es war nicht mehr wild und verfilzt. Ich

lächelte. Mein Aussehen hatte sich allgemein stark

verändert. Ich war nicht mehr bleich. Meine Haut hatte

einen gesunden Taint angenommen. Meine Lippen waren

rosig. Aber der größte Unterschied waren meine Augen.

Sie waren nicht mehr schwarz. Sie hatten einen

wunderschönen braunen Ton angenommen. Ich liebte meine

Augen. Ich liebte Freds Augen. Ich spürte wie sich eine

Träne in meinem Augenwinkel sammelte. Ich schloss meine

Augen. Und dann spürte ich es. Fred war da. Tief in

mir. Ich lächelte. Erst jetzt hörte ich die Musik aus

dem Kinderzimmer. "Are you looking down upon me? Are

you proud of who I am?"

 _Na? Wie hats euch gefallen? Die geschichte ist nicht direkt von mir, ich habe sie etwas umgeschrieben..._

 _In nächster Zeit kommen weitere Oneshots!_

 _LG Zozo:)_


End file.
